1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns packaging. It is more particularly concerned with parallelepiped-shaped packages or boxes for products such as bottles, but also prismatic and even cylindrical packages and boxes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The present invention consists in a simple and economical new package offering technical and commercial advantages over existing products.